A warriors Christmas Carol
by Angel Maria Cloud
Summary: well here we go Tonight Tigerstar you will be visited by 3 spirits each more deadly then the last


"Tigerstar i just was a little hungry was all." Said an elder. "You had your share. now get back to work on that." Said Tigerstar

Fireheart was getting really angry at tigerstar so he prayed to starclan to fix his problem. So after redtail walked his spirit into a twoleg den for a while he got a crazy idea. he was gonna make tigerstar regret his actions in a fun way. A way that would change the paths of all clans hopefully. Tigerstar was sleeping but awoke to see redtail. 'redtail have you come to haunt me nothing personal just doing what i think is best." sad tigerstar

Redtail chuckled. "tonight tiigerstar you will be visiiiiiited by theree spirits each more vicious then the last all manifesting themselves as those you know or have yet to know by the stroke of twelve you shall see th"thats the last time i eat fish." Said tigerstar grunting and rolling back to sleep. but he could not so he was gazeing at silverpelt. Runningnose came out of his den to treat some poor thorn ridden cat. e first spiit" said redtail.

"redtail you mouse brain" said thistleclaw. Thistleclaw walks down near Tigerstar. "thistleclaw?" said tigerstar. "You see I am doomed to walk this earth for what I was." Said thistleclaw. "But you were my mentor you taught me to be the greatest of all cats with power." Said Tigerstar.

"You will be visited tonight by Three spirits. Take starclans gift tigerstar. Thistleclaw leaves spookily. "Wait!"Screamed Tigerstar

Tigerstar sat thinking he should go see runningnose to get himself some rest. He blames that madness on the fish. so tigerstar ran and then he heard a ring not of a clock but the sound of a very familar kitty pet bell.

HE thought he was Imagining yet again. Then Snowfur appeared. "I am the starclan Ghost of Christmas past. Take my hand and we shall flllllyyy!" Said Snowfur. Tigerstar gave her a pawsipe and she grabbed his paw. "Your a pain you know that." Said Tigerstar.

"do you remember this Tigerstar?" asked snowfur. "Yes this is when I was younger and Sunstar was still in charge." Said Tigerstar. "Look at the other Kits Tigerstar see yourself." Said snowfur.

"whats there to look at ? Rather then play silly games I was picking up moves here and there from Thistleclaw. " Said Tigerstar. "None of the kits wanted to Play with you Tigerstar. You had no friends." Said Snowfur.

For a moment Tigerstar almost looked liked he had a small amount of Sadness in his heart. "my father left me cause he was weak." Said Tigerstar. "No Tigerstar he left because Starclan told him to." Said snowfur. "then tell me why he was my father." Said Tigerstar sinking his claws into the ground.

"The Father of one is the Father of another." Said snowfur. "Fireheart. " Said Tigerstar. "Tigerstar Pinestars Last act Gave us a Tiny kit a kit that was to be our future. he consulted with starclan before he left didnt he?" Said snowfur. Knowing very well That Pinestar did not die till the night Bluestar became well Bluestar. Graypaw was born just after.

(ok time glitch nothing proves that jake is firestars father hell nothing proves whos whos father yet so dont snap on me for this Tigerclaw wasnt anciecnt seriously there is a slot where pinestar could be firestars father im doing this cause everyone thinks its jake still it could be either for all u guys know Jake got fixed before he could.)

"Those eyes Fireheart has Pinestars eyes!" Said Tigerstar breathing Hard realizeing that he Treated Kin like crap when he could have Used Fireheart to his advantage They were brothers. Snowpaw took him again to another time.

"You would sacrifice Love for your ambition." Said Snowfur. " well Snowfur I had to make it to the top." Said tigerstar. She looked at him sternly. "oops my time is up take heed my teachings." Said Snowfur.

Tigerstar settled back down to try to sleep. The kitty pet bell Rang and appeaared a present. (the present opened and the fattest kitty pet ever came out. "I'm the ghost of Christmas present (laughs) im Jake." said the present cat.

"What do You mean present clearly no one needs love." Said Tigerstar. He takes him to thunderclan in santas sleigh which awws me as how is he doing this wait Jake is santas Kitty. "Look at cinderpelt that bum leg of hers." Said Jake.

Tigerstar looks. "Yeah so?" Said tigerstar. "That leg Could be teh death of her she could use a Cat willing to help her more and protect her. " Said Jake. "Your serious a useless cat." Said tigerstars jake Fades away after sticking his Tounge out on Tigerstar and Feeling it fell on deaf ears.

Tigerstar tried again to sleep but he was whisked away. "Are you the gHost of christmas future " asked Tigerstar showing some fear. Firestar. "She was such a good medicine cat." Said Firestar crying.

"where am I? " Asked Tigerstar. the creature cat points to a cat lying in blood with no one to care for him. Apprentices useing his pelt as war battle practice. No respect for tigerstar. NO respect for a murderous cat No path to starclan.

The demon cat got closer to Tigerstar. He pointed out a claw and held a scythe. "I can Change!" Scrreamed tigerstar "I can Change!" " I Can be the best cat that ever lived." Yelled tigerstar. He woke up in his bed.

"Rock that was awesome." Said Redtail. "well you starclan cats can't do creepy. Your two happy go lucky. "Said Rock takeing of the christmas future get up.

Tigerstar padded up to runningnose acting mean. "Well runningnose your coming with me to Thunderclan I need to speak to Bluestar." Said Tigerstar and runningnose just sighned as they walked off.

Fireheart was there when he returned. "tigerstar how dare you." Said Fireheart. "Fireheart listen I'm with my medicine cat and I've come to speak to Bluestar." said tigerstar.

Fireheart nodded and led him to bluestars den. He called to graystripe and several others in case Tigerstar attacked. "Bluestar I have news." Said tigerstar.

Tigerstar continued. "Firehearts Father is pinestar He is indeed halfclan and im sorry I followed thistleclaws path and No longer shall I walk that road of treachery." Said Tigerstar as whitestorm explained to fireheart who thistleclaw was.

"Starclan bless us everyone." Muttered Cinderpelt laughing a little for she knew what had happened.


End file.
